Freddy Riley
Freddy Riley, also known as the Lawyer, is one of the default survivors unlocked after completion of the prologue. He is one of the 25 playable survivors added to Identity V, and a Difficulty Level 1 character. He is classified under the decode category. Rumor (TBA) Backstory (TBA) Appearance Freddy has a slim build with a peach skin tone. Freddy has brown combed hair that ends in a widow's wick on his forehead. He dons a white office shirt, a pair of blue jeans, brown shoes, a brown belt, and a red tie. He also wears a pair of brown reading glasses. External Traits Foresight: Carries around a map that can be used to check the location of large buildings, undecoded cipher machines and escape exits. The map displays his and his teammate's location and will display the hunter's location when their outline appears. It's a hand-drawn map, so it's far from perfect. Due to his good reading habits, maps are not depleted when used. Charm: The lawyer has a silver tongue and convinces his teammates that they will ultimately be rescued by him. Thanks to him, his teammates' persistence on rocket chairs is increased by 5%. Also, survivors within 8 meters of him will be inspired; their decoding, healing and destroying speed is increased by 10%. Weak: Physically weak. Vaulting speed is decreased by 15%. Veterans: Veterans are more vigilant than novices and gain an additional 2s boost when hit. Deduction Targets All completed Objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Escape, Lawyer's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Gameplay Freddy is a good asset to another teammate if they are near each other, as he increases the progress in which survivors decode, destroy, and heal others. He will also increase captured survivor's persistence on rocket chairs. If he is lost, he can use his map to look for deciphering machines, other survivors, and exit gates. He may also see the hunter for a short time on his map if the hunter has hit a survivor. Although he is a great navigator, he is not a great kiter, as he has low physical stats and will vault obstacles slower than other survivors, and thus may get terror shocked. If being pursued by the hunter, he should avoid windows and pallets unless the hunter is far from him. Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Worn Clothes * Dark Side * Sapphire Blue * Matcha Green * Sakura Pink * Coral Red * Space Black * Bartender * Distiller * Dreamlike Frog * Gnome * Goblin * Record Keeper * Reporter * Lost Sailor * Mr. Bunny * Lancelot * (TBA) Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Heirloom Watch * Pirate Compass * Straw Eyeball * (TBA) Graffiti * Muse Mark * Lawyer - Silhouette * Map - Colored * Map - Grayed * Lawyer - Event Exclusive * Lawyer - Cartoon * Lawyer map - Cartoon * Lawyer - Back to School * Lawyer - White * Lawyer - Animal * (TBA) Emotes * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Provoke * Shout * Dance * Lie Down * (TBA) Standby Motion * Default * Wait * Snooze * Ready * Stand * Look * Hide * Salute * (TBA) Trivia * (TBA) Links * (TBA) Gallery File:IMG_E0705_(1).jpg|Freddy, as he appears in the post-match screen after a game has been completed. Category:Male Category:Survivor Category:Character Category:Difficulty Level 1 Category:Decode